Lycanthropy
by Hudine
Summary: Sequel to Parenthood: Rose and the Doctor's youngest son Aiden is now fifteen years old. This is his story.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Lycanthropy

**Author:** Hudine Wolfspirit

**Rating:** T Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Paring:** Rose/9th Doctor

**Distribution:** Anyone that wants it

**Spoilers:** None

**Summery**: 9th Dr/Rose: Sequel to Parenthood: Rose and the Doctor's youngest son Aiden is now fifteen years old. This is his story.

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, AU

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine! It belongs to rich people not poor penniless me who is not making a penny out of this. Only made for the enjoyment of others (please don't Sue me). Dr Who is a trade mark of the BBC, to see more about the BBC and Dr Who go to www. BBC . co . uk /Doctorwho

**Notes:** This is AU it don't exactly follow cannon, my take on things. NO FLAMES SAYING IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY -- not actually got to the part where Aiden has been born yet in Parenthood but he is the closest to my heart.

**Feedback:** To hudine at and ICQ 59461891 or yahoo IM: Hudine

**Dedications: **Wildecate for beta-ing, Helen just because, and Jilly since she's been feeling horrible lately.

**WARNINGS: None

* * *

**

**Prologue - Lycanthropy**

The Doctor came out of the medical Lab of the TARDIS to see his wife and the rest of his family standing around nervously. They all looked to him for answers, trying to ignore in the amount of blood on his clothing. He managed to swallow the nervous lump in his throat, still in a shocked daze.

"He's sleeping and on a blood drip. He's lost a lot, but he is going to be OK."

Rose sobbed in relief, starting to know how her mother must have felt when she first found out about all the travelling. She was comforted quietly by her husband who wrapped himself around her into a tight embrace, soon followed by Jake and the twins.

"I'm going in to see him."

"OK, but kids, you have to stay here." He looked at Jake. "You can all see him later when he has rested."

Turning away, he left Jake to take charge as he always did and followed his wife into the medlab. She was sitting by the bedside of their youngest son Aiden who was barely two years old. Walking up to his youngest and his mother; he placed a kiss on top of her head. The boy was sleeping soundly.

"Sorry I had to kick you out of here earlier."

"It's OK. You were right. Someone needed to take care of the others, it's not fair on Jake making him take charge when he is worried too. I mean he's only five." She ran a hand through Aiden's hair, "Is he going to be OK? I mean long term?"

"He may or may not remember this when he gets older. The bite should only leave a light scarring, but he has been infected with the lycanthropy virus. It will remain so until he is older and learns to regenerate."

"Lycanthropy, you mean as in werewolves?"

"Yes, afraid so. He can lead a perfectly normal life. It is an alien virus, that triggers the change into a wolf-like being with the build up of either/or cosmic radiation, hence the full moon myth of Earth as the moon amplifies the type of radiation and it is at it's strongest during the full moon but can also be triggered by strong or negative emotion like fear and anger. Even if he turns, he will still retain part of himself despite what the myths say, it just takes practice to learn control. He must stay away from silver, it will cause a burning allergic reaction, and, despite what you might have heard, silver doesn't kill a werewolf. It'll just hurt like hell unless it gets stuck in the heart, or in his case hearts."

"You sound like the voice of experience," Rose said emotionally, holding back tears, wanting so badly to believe her son can be normal.

"I am." The Doctor replied solemnly.

"What?"

"They don't call me the Bad Wolf for nothing." He sighed, it was one of the few things he talked about; his time during the war. "My last regeneration was infected, along with others. It was an attempt to give us an advantage; a werewolf can take an energy blast from a Dalek and only be slightly stunned for a few minutes. It was what gave us the advantage in the end. But we were vicious in our wolf form. Perfect soldiers. Every time that the wolves were sent in, there was death. But we could control it, we did what we had to do... And some of it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Rebel**

Aiden sat on top of an old bin in an alleyway at his Gran's council estate, smoking a joint hanging around with his two friends John and Mike. He was on his third, and they where on their second and stoned, where Aiden may as well have been breathing in air through a straw. He only done it to piss off his mother, his Dad had given up, knowing it really wasn't going to do anything to him.

Taking a deep whiff of air through his nose, he smelt everything, the cannabis, pollution from the London traffic, the chip shop down the street, his oldest brother headed this way... quickly he stubbed out the joint and ran to meat him so he wouldn't be caught. His sensitive hearing didn't need another lecture about drugs on top of everything else.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" He asked in the scratchy voice of a teenage boy who's voice was in the process of breaking. His accent had an odd mixture of London and Northern to it.

"Don't hey Jake me, and you are up. You are supposed to be at school today."

"What would I want to go there for? It's boring, I know everything they are supposedly teaching, and the science and history is laughable."

"That's not the point. The law here says you need to go until you finish next year." He took in his youngest brother's appearance, and sighed. Aiden had long black unruly hair, blue yes that turned yellow in wolf form, a golden hoop ear ring on one ear that their mother allowed him to get a year ago; big ears and nose like their father's, Aiden was really a picture of their Dad's currant incarnation if he had ever been a teenager in it. Aiden also had ditched the school uniform for tattered blue jeans and a black hoodie with a demonic wolf on the back with the words _'Bad Wolf'_ in blood like writing.

"Well I'm going to have to take you to school now, then."

"You think I am really going to go back?"

"Yes you are, or I am going to tell Gran you been playing hooky again."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Their grandmother, Jackie Tyler, was a formidable opponent that even their father didn't like to go up against. Resigned to his fate, Aiden shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled along behind his brother. He looked his eldest brother over. Jake looked much as he did only much neater as Jake took pride in what he looked like. His black hair was neatly trimmed and combed to almost perfection; his clothes didn't have the _'hand-me-down'_ look of Aiden's own; which he supposed was the difference between being the oldest rather than the youngest in the family.

Since the Slitheen incident the Government had stepped up their watch for aliens, and the last thing they needed right now was to be caught; with the TARDIS being broken and all. So their father spent his time and a good bit of their money on the TARDIS, but it really seemed fruitless to Aiden at times, as it hadn't worked since he was three years old. In the meantime they had to act like the everyday family from a poverty stricken housing estate, in one of the poorest areas of London. Not exactly easy since he was a werewolf, his sister was a genius in Gallifreyan terms; his middle brother loved to invent things, and his eldest brother had the power of levitation. And there was also the small matter of the fact, their father wouldn't know how to act human if it walked up and smacked him in the face.

It wasn't long before Aiden was back in fourth period scruffy clothes, with a note from his brother to the headmaster. He looked out the window up at the sky, wondering what was out there, wanting to see the things his parents had seen and the stories he had been told. No, there were far better things to be doing that sitting in a stuffy classroom; his highly sensitive nose overpowered by the smell of teenage hormones.

The worst thing was the teacher was trying to teach him French, but the TARDIS automatically translated it into whatever language the person listening thought in. So this normally meant he had to stay after school a lot for not trying, because the teacher's thought patterns was in English, there for it always sounded like he was speaking English instead of French.

Daydreaming, he could see himself being cased by Daleks and sneaking past Cybermen. What it would have been like to meet Charles Dickens and William Shakespeare instead of reading about it in English? No, he was too much like his father to stay in one place and one time. He craved adventure. That craving was what kept the Doctor from giving up on his TARDIS, and the same craving made his youngest son help him.

"Aiden!"

The young Gallifreyan was shook out of his reverie. "Huh?"

Mr Jameson, his French teacher, looked down at him. "The bell rang ages ago," he replied softer this time.

"Sorry, I was far away."

"You always are," he looked the boy up and down. "You never come to class or apply yourself, yet you always get top marks. If you would get your head out of the clouds now and then you could go far." Sighing he added, "Go on before you are late for Science."

* * *

The rest of the day went from bad to worse, Aiden thought, as he sat in the principle's office, eyeing his Science teacher Mr Chesterton (who had only been on the job a week as the last one quit when he made her go insane) and his headmaster Mr Cunningham. Mr Cunningham was raving, in stark contrast to Mr Chesterton who was genuinely impressed.

The door opened and Aiden cringed as he saw both his parents come through, he just prayed to any divine being that may be listening, that his father wouldn't embarrass him again.

"OK, what he do this time?" Rose asked in a disapproving tone.

Aiden swallowed and tried to look small under his mother's glare, while his father looked oddly at his Science teacher. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Shut up boy!" The headmaster roared. "This hooligan blew up the science lab!"

"How?" The Doctor asked simply as he sat down beside his son, never taking his eyes off Mr Chesterton.

"Well I never seen something quite like it... I mean I gave them normal school play dough from the art department. They where supposed to use it in an experiment to measure the cubic area by dropping it in water then noting down how many centilitres the water had risen."

"Perfectly simple experiment." He finally looked at his son, who if possible shrank even more at his ice blue gaze. "What did you do to the play dough?"

"NOTHING!" Aiden screamed, but the Doctor continued to look at him like that unshifting. "Ok so I might have put it in my pocket at some stage... Maybe something I shouldn't have had got mixed up in there..."

"What have you got in your pocket?" He asked simply. Aiden looked around and whispered something into his father's ear. "Oh, Aiden you know that is dangerous."

"I know... just I was planning on using some to make a battery for... well something."

"Battery!" The Doctor exclaimed, "You were making Nitro Nine!"

"Nitro Nine!" Rose asked astounded. "What so you can blow up God knows what?"

"Well it's not Nitro Nine as such... I call it Nitro Ten... more of a kick."

The Doctor could have murdered Ace then for teaching his kids how to make it. Calming a little he asked, "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, luckily. It was only a minor explosion, a few desks and chairs in the area destroyed but nothing major." Mr Cunningham replied.

"How much?" Rose asked.

"Well there was at least £1000 worth of damage."

"Fine, we will find the money somehow," Rose replied resolved.

"Also we will have no choice but to suspend your son for a month."

"Oh don't worry he's grounded for the rest of his life," Rose replied in an answer.

"Your son really is quite brilliant." Mr Chesterton added butting in, "all this bad behaviour to me adds up to a young mind that is not challenged."

"And we can't afford to send him to a private school," replied Rose.

"Yes indeed." The old science teacher looked at the boy, "but I know some people that would put his brain to good use, giving him something to challenge the boy."

Aiden looked up to his father hopeful.

"No."

"Why not?" Aiden asked in protest.

"You know why not." He looked at the Science teacher again, "My son is not going off to work for the military. Even if UNIT are good people, I can't let him. It's too dangerous."

"Now come on, I mean a few hours a week in a lab is hardly out in the field getting shot at."

"No Chatterton. It will draw too much attention."

"The name is Ch... Doctor?" It suddenly dawned on him who this boy was and why he was reminded of teaching Susan.

"You know who I am Ian, and you know why I have to keep a low profile." Getting up coaxing Rose and his son out the door, he turned to his old friend before leaving, "say hello to Barbra for me."

* * *

Please Review. Feed the Author. Flames will be ignored, constructive crit welcome. 


	2. New Year's

**Chapter 2 - New Year's **

Aiden lay next to his father under one of the TARDIS control panels. It wasn't fair, he thought? It was New Year's Eve tonight and he was still grounded. His sister had taken a great deal of delight in rubbing that in. The twins were off to an open rave with Jake, who normally wouldn't be seen dead at something so upbeat; but he had a job to do - watching over his brother and sister. Aiden could get in at no cost, his friend Jimmy was the DJ and he had supplied the MP3s with his great hacking abilities; long gone were the days of free pirate downloads.

Actually that was what got him into this mess, he was just back at school and got bored. Well he hacked into UNIT to have a look around, and the trace went back to that old bitch of an IT teacher; who was now in jail under interrogation. Some democracy. He got the blame as soon as his parents heard and now here he was, grounded all over again. That's how things worked around here, he thought. Something goes wrong it's all my fault.

It wasn't long before Romana came into the console room with her twin brother Kyle.

"We're off now Dad. Got to meet up with the gang first."

The Doctor moved out from his position under the console and took one look at what Romana was wearing.

"Not like that you're not!"

"This coming from the man that went to Woodstalk naked?" Romana grinned, folding her arms over her low-cut dress.

"Now come on! That was a long time ago and ,besides everyone else was doing it," the Doctor defended "You're a smart girl Romana. You should be smart enough to know what will happen if you turn up at a rave like that!"

"I can look after myself," Romana huffed.

"You are sixteen years old!"

Aiden sighed and went back to work. Romana always was _'daddy's little girl'_ and probably always would be. Their father worried about her more than he did any of the rest of his children. She apparently was just like an old friend of his father's that he'd seen in a photo taken on Earth in the 1980's; from the blond hair right down to her toenails. It was probably another reason his Dad protected her so much - he didn't want to lose Romana twice.

After a good half hour, involving much arguing, and an intervention from their mother; the twins were away, Jake following not long behind at a discrete distance. Aiden really didn't want to get out from his position under the console because he could hear and smell his parents _'making out'_ at the other side of the room.

"God will you two get a room!" He protested. "Not all the kids are gone!"

The Doctor disentangled himself from his wife, and looked at the pair of legs sticking out from under the central column. "Fine, off you go then."

"He is supposed to be grounded," Rose reminded her distracted husband.

"Na, I got a feeling he'd come back feeling a little more responsible."

"Yeah, like letting him go out to a rave the night before a full moon is going to do that." Rose replied sarcastically.

Aiden pulled himself out from his position, and rubbed his head as he banged it on the way out. His father was looking at him in that way where he knew something he didn't.

"Oh come on Mum, I'll behave," he said at his most innocent.

"You know how he gets before a full moon, he's better spending his energy out there than in here," the doctor added, blatantly putting a hand on Rose's thigh.

Aiden rolled his eyes; he could smell it getting hot in here. He scratched his neck where a flea had just bit him.

" I've not had any air for a while, and I long to run... Tomorrow night I will be a wolf and need to stay inside for everyone's safety."

"Fine go out, but if I hear of any trouble I'll hear about it," Rose replied.

Aiden didn't waste any time, he ran full speed into his room and pulled on his best pair of faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a Gallifreyan symbol on it he had printed himself, and his black _'bad wolf'_ hoodie. Turning his room apart he couldn't find his shoes so he ran into Kyle's room and soon found a pair of black combat boots that Kyle had outgrown but still fit him. Running out to the console room he was about to say goodbye to his parents, when his Dad grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Dad!"

"I love you son, remember that," the doctor said strangely then he reached into his pocket and handed him something. "Sonic Screwdriver. Never know when you're going to need it."

"Em thanks," Aiden replied a little bewildered, and pocketed the sonic screwdriver. His father could be so weird sometimes.

As his dad let go his mother pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Be home before 1am OK? You can stay for the turn of the year but that's it."

"OK," Aiden replied, at least his mother was acting normally. Turning he ran out of the TARDIS and left his parents behind.

"So what was all that about?"

"All what?" The Doctor asked distractedly.

"The '_I love you son remember that_", and the sonic screwdriver?" Rose fixed her husband with a look that meant she wanted the truth.

The Doctor sighed. "We won't see him till next week, but a lot longer will pass for him."

"Where's he going?"

"Where he belongs."

* * *

Aiden took a deep breath of the cool night air. He could smell everything, the whole atmosphere on the estate, poverty, the partying. It was one of the things about the human race that made him proud to say he was part of it. They had a way of surprising you, and despite how desperate things might be they could bounce up again from it.

Then he noticed something else. Blood. It was faint and getting stronger... burning... but not human blood... he sniffed a little trying to catch the scent. Gallifreyan blood. There wasn't much time, if he waited for the emergency services they would be killed by the drugs, if the fire didn't get them first. Pulling off his jumper and t-shirt he shoved them into a bag he pulled from his pocket, which was much like the TARDIS bending the rules of time and space so it could fit anything into his pocket. There was only one way he was going to get there in time. And he breathed in deeply, letting the fear and rage overtake him.

Feeling immense pain he cried out, nose getting longer taking the form of a snout, sharp pointed teeth taking the place of his human incisors. His body got bigger, arms and legs extending, hands and feet forming into paws with massive claws, and there was a rip as a big furry tail made it's way out of his jeans. Then the last stages of the transformation completed as the rest of his body grew fur, black in colour with a funny new moon pattern in white on one shoulder; his eyes turned yellow, and what was a human sounding cry turned into an unearthly howl.

Aiden struggled with the inner-beast, fighting for control of his fogged mind. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand, and couldn't afford to let the beast take over. In wolf-form his already enhanced senses were even more acute. He let his eyes scan the area; he knew it was clear and he took off in the direction of the scent of the smoke and blood. Heavy paws thudding, he sprang into the burning building and looked around. It was hot, and the blood smell made it hard to concentrate, but getting closer to the source he smelled his father... but it wasn't his father. This man was different, he was shorter, rounder face, brown averagely cut hair. This had to be one of the Doctor's previous regenerations, as he thought he recognised him from old photos, was his seventh incarnation if he guessed right.

Wasting no more time, he grabbed the man's clothes with his teeth, and swung him like a rag-doll onto his back. The Doctor was heavy but not overly so in his current form. Aiden ran as fast as he could, hearts beating wildly. He was almost out, and could hear Ace over the roaring sound of the flames, crying and shouting for the Doctor.. Beams and flaming debris fell all around him, and he had trouble avoiding them, his dexterity and agility impaired by the heavy weight balanced on his back. With one final jump he and his _'father-to-be'_ were out, and clear of the building, just as the doorway fell in.

Not pausing for Ace to keep up, he ignored his her protests and ran towards where he sensed the TARDIS to be. Seeing the familiar blue box down an alleyway he stopped at the door of it, and gently dropped the Doctor off his back just in time for Ace to catch up.

"What are you doing with him!" Ace screamed. "Leave the Doctor alone!"

Aiden let himself calm and the familiar pain started again, and he howled, which turned into a scream as he changed back to his normal self, and stood in front of Ace,; shirtless, jeans more tattered and torn than before.

"We need to get him in the TARDIS and to the medlab now," he panted.

Shaking herself from shock Ace ruffled through her pockets and pulled out a TARDIS key. "Right."

She opened the door and Aiden grabbed hold of the Doctor and pulled to his feet. He was much heavier now without Aiden's added strength of wolf form.

"Come on, give me a hand. I can't shift him by myself."

Grabbing the other arm, Ace and Aiden dragged the Doctor into the TARDIS and to the medlab, and hoisted him onto a bed.

Ace stared at the Doctor frantically. "He's bleeding badly, I don't know how to use the equipment... or treat him..."

"It's ok I do." Aiden wasn't anywhere near as proficient as his father in medicine, it was Romana who had taken up that path of learning; but he knew enough to help. Attaching the sensors he scanned the readouts and sighed with relief.

"All wounds are superficial. He's had a bad knock to the head but no permanent damage." Aiden used the tissue regenerators to heal the wounds. "He'll come around on his own accord soon enough."

He made his way out but was stopped by Ace from leaving the TARDIS.

"Hang on! Who are you? How do you know the Professor, and how come you can change into a dog?"

Aiden sighed, "Look lets just say it's best if I don't tell you too much. Laws of time and all."

"Screw the time laws. Who are you?"

"My name is Aiden, I'm a werewolf. That's all you need to know."

But Ace wasn't shifting, so he sat himself down on the floor next to the console, and took in the changes. He was in for a long night.

* * *

Big thanks to wildcate. Please review 


End file.
